Severus and Chrys
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: A whirlwind romance for Professor Snape means humor and M-rated material for the rest of us. Enjoy!


_Severus and Chrys_

**Summary: Sev's little assistant (possibly stalker) teaches him to be less uptight. M for a reason, as I like to say. R&R if your mouth isn't on the floor.

I've been staring for years, looking upon my favorite professor with eyes full of lust. Most wanted freedom from him, but I wanted to be like the rebellious teenager I was: I wanted to appear like a fleeing fugitive, but return as soon as I could.

During my college days, I threw every kind of man from my sight. I had the chance to fly higher up the social ladder and attain anyone I wanted, but I chose none because I wanted to see if Proffesor Snape would accept me. If he did not, then I would indeed perish.

After graduation, I accepted a job at Hogwarts as a secretary for the potions' department. I worked one-on-one with Severus constantly, but he never accepted my attempt at conversation. After my attempt, he would give me another job to do. I felt hopeless, and I gradually became more and more miserable, and I felt like nothing I would do could get me what I wanted.

Two years after I began working at Hogwarts, Professor Snape left for two weeks, leaving me to care for his classes. They loved me, and an uproar occurred when he returned. Snape and I now shared an office, and I watched as his glum increased. After years of being turned down at my attempts at conversation, I thought carefully before speaking with him.

"Professor, is something wrong?" I asked. He looked away quietly. "Professor, it is apart of my contract to make sure your well-being is met accurately. Either tell me what I can do, or I resign from this position. There is nothing more for me here. I took the position for you only to be shot down, and I will not fall with you. What is your answer?" I asked sternly. My words shocked the both of us, but he surprisingly answered.

"I'm sorry you made such a move, and I apologize that I am not the conversationalist you wanted. Leave if you wish, but know that it is you the students enjoy, not me. Without you, my ratings will fall and you wouldn't have a job anyway."

"So, your ways have finally caught up with you?" I smirked. "You treated are class like rotting shit when I was here, and you're just now realizing how terrible you are?"

"I did not ask for criticism, Madam!" he bellowed.

"I'm the only one who liked you! I worshiped you, I _love_ you," I whispered. "There, I said it. I love you, even though you a wretched excuse for a man," I hissed. You are still a good teacher though, and…I will stay if you will allow me to teach you."

He did not reply, only stared.

"You want to become a better teacher, and I am willing to teach you how. Let's start with your sternness. It's overdone, if you ask me. You need to show that you are not a demon in disguise, but I understand your need for more in the younger classes. You can still be strict, just…tone down the darkness," I smirked. He gave me a dirty look. "I know, it's apart of you. It's the only reason I fell for you, really."

"You're disgusting, and _you_ are a wretched excuse for a woman!" he spat suddenly.

"See? We'd make the perfect married couple!" I smiled. He gave me a strange look, then kissed me. I let him, but I was completely shocked. When we were finished, both of us reseated ourselves. "Well…maybe that can help you release your tension. You're too uptight, Severus," I whispered. He looked at the clock.

"We have an hour," he whispered.

"Supply closet?" I asked. He took my hand and led the way. As soon as the door was closed, we ripped off our clothes and began the greatest session of fornication I've ever heard. Vocally, Severus was an animal, growling like a jaguar and purring like a panther. He was _amazing_ too, and I was wet before he even let himself inside. Underneath the thick black robes he wore was a giant, I mean the thickest I'd ever seen, and he knew how to use it (how, I have no idea). When we finished, we could hear people outside whispering to each other. "Now is your chance to show that you're not high-strung," I whispered. He nodded and left his robes on the floor. He opened the door and walked out with nothing on. People gasped.

"Look at the gnads on him," Ron Weasley whispered to Hermione. Severus walked towards the group. He stopped as he passed Ron.

"You see now why I have such problems with you students? The pressure from those robes is unbearable. By the way, Weasley, your mother knew about this little secret. Have you ever heard of Griswold Weasley?" Severus asked. I watched through the crack of the door. Ron nodded. "He's your half brother," Severus smiled. "Now, this is not an art gallery, but…care to look all you want," Severus smirked, standing on a metal trashcan in a dramatic pose. A photographer snapped a picture with his mouth open. Severus smirked as some of the professors arrived. I walked out of the supply closet and went over to Severus.

"He's…letting off steam," I smiled. The woman smirked to each other and walked away. The next week, Severus and I skipped into the Great Hall together, butt naked, except for the rings on our fingers. We were married quickly just outside of Hogwarts, and together we make the best team the school's seen, other than Sev's beautiful…uh-hmm…I'm coming dear literally…


End file.
